Chloe Stiltskin
Chlotichilda aka''' Chloe Stiltskin.' The '''Daughter of Rumpelstiltskin.' 'Character' Personality Chloe's the epitome of a wallflower. She's shy, observant, and prefers to keep to herself. But beyond that quiet, socially awkward exterior, she has a good heart and sweet mannerisms. Like her father, she has a knack for making deals and trades; if you can get her to speak up, that is. Once her initial nervousness dies down, you might catch a glimpse at the hidden inner wordsmith. After all, the silver tongue and golden touch runs in her blood. Appearance With tanned skin and large, drooping ears, its easy to tell at first glance that Chloe isn't 100% human. In fact, she's only half human. The skin and ears reflect the other half of her heritage: goblin. The bulk of her hair is stick straight - straw blond, but her bangs transcend into a soft golden blond with curl. (Like weaving straw into gold...) Her Fairy Tale Fashion sense is a spin on what people would call "Indie Style." She loves muted colors (nothing too bright or flashy,) such as maroon, burgundy, gold and browns. See''' Outfits section for full analysis on her clothes. '''Fairy tale - Rumpelstiltskin How The Story (Really) Goes Once Upon A Time... There was a poor old Miller, and his lovely daughter. One day, the King declared he was looking for a bride. Seeing as he was a greedy and vain King, he promised he would marry a woman who was both beautiful and could benefit his wealth. Desperate for a better life, the Miller proclaimed to the King and crowds that his daughter was gorgeous and claimed she could spin straw into gold. ''The King, baffled by this, demanded to have the Miller's Daughter brought to his castle at once so he could behold her beauty and witness the miraculous ability. Forced to do so, the Miller brought forth his daughter. To which the King agreed with her loveliness, but wished to see her uphold the other half of the claim. He locked her in a tower filled with straw, and commanded her to turn it all into gold by morning. If she succeeded, would marry her. If she failed -- she would be killed. So the Miller's Daughter was locked in the tower full of straw and given a single spinning wheel. Seeing as her father had lied, she had no way of completing such a task, and the young woman wept... until a voice startled her from her tears. The Miller's daughter looked up to behold a strange goblin-like man. He offered to do the task for her, and asked what she'd give in return. So the woman offered her only necklace, and away the goblin spun -- singing along as he wove the straw into gold. By morning, the tower was filled with bobbins of gold threads and not a single bit of straw in sight. The King came in, surprised to see such a feat had actually been accomplished. He demanded she do another nights worth of straw, with the promise she would be his Queen... and left her there a second night. Again the Miller's daughter wept, knowing not what to do. And again the goblin appeared to her, offering a trade for the task to do. So she offered him her only ring, and away the goblin spun; until again the room was filled with gold. That morning the King came in, and greedier still, demanded just one more night of the Miller's Daughter's magic spinning and swore he'd marry her after then. So again the Miller's daughter wept and again the goblin came: but this time, she had nothing to offer him. The goblin claimed he would take her firstborn child as pay, and the woman (unsure if she'd ever have a child) agreed. The third morning the King came into the tower of gold and upheld his bargain. He married the Miller's Daughter, who then became Queen. Within a years time, she was expectant with child -- and had forgotten her bargain, until one night the goblin came to her in her chambers when she was alone. Fearful of giving up her child, the Queen wept and pleaded with the goblin, telling him she could give him the riches of her Kingdom, or anything he asked. Although the goblin man only desired her child, he offered her a deal. If she could guess his name in three days time, she could keep her baby. Day one passed by, and the Queen had no idea what the goblin's name could be. So when he returned that evening she guessed away three names; all wrong. He left with the promise to come again the next day. And the next day passed by, the Queen, dismayed, guessed three more names; all wrong. And the goblin promised to come again on the third and final day. If she could not guess his name, he would take her child away. Frantic, the Queen sent her knights all across the lands, searching for what could possibly be the goblin's name. Right before the final evening, one knight returned to her: claiming he had found the goblin dancing about a bonfire in the woods -- singing a song ... and that his name, was Rumpelstiltskin. So when the goblin returned, the Queen guessed two more names, both wrong, and the final: 'Rumpelstiltskin.' Furious and convinced he'd been cheated, the goblin stomped from the castle, leaving the Queen and baby be. 'Now this is where the tale is twisted--''' The Queen bore the King a daughter, much to his disappointment; as the King desired a son and heir... he ordered her executed if she could not bear him a son. The Queen was locked in a tower with her newborn daughter, and she wept. To her surprise, the goblin Rumpelstiltskin appeared to her. She explained that the King had wanted a son, and if she could not bear him a son, she would die. Rumpelstiltskin offered her the assurances her next child would be a boy: the heir that the King wanted, and in return he still wished to possess the baby she'd promised him in the first place. The Queen agreed, handing over her infant to Rumpelstiltskin. When the King returned to find the first child missing, the Queen came clean about how it was a goblin by the name of Rumpelstiltskin who'd wove the straw into gold, and how he had demanded their first born for the task. She assured her husband their next child would be a son, as the goblin declaired, and the King let her live. Rumpelstiltskin took the daughter home. And although goblins collect babies to turn them into their own kind, Rumpelstiltskin wanted something special for the girl. Through a ritual of blood magic, he made the child into only a half-goblin, and gave her the name Chlotichilda. Chloe (which she later came to call herself) was raised as his own. Meanwhile, the Queen had bore a son: Prince Terence. Both siblings attend Ever After High, but keep well away from one another. ''Terence acts like any Royal would, and like his lineage, bluffs about everything from his abilities to his story's twist. The very twist that's driven Chloe to be a Rebel, as there's no real way for her to 'relive' her tale. Unless she wants to try to take her neice or nephew from her own ''brother ''(which she doesn't.) 'Relationships' Family She doesn't care for her birth family. Her mother, the Miller's daughter who married the King gave her up to Rumpel in the end, just to secure her own 'happiness;' and to have a son, her brother Prince Terence. It's worked out to Chloe's benefit though, she loves her adoptive father and is much happier being away from those snobbish royals. Friends Princess Irene is probably ''the ''only good Royal Chloe enjoys the company of. She has a hard time making friends, but enjoys the companionship of Cerise Hood as well. Both girls don't judge her, and their 'twists' in tales bind them. Romance Chloe's tale doesn't have a romance. But she might have a thing for Frúndaneunth. 'Outfits' Basic Chloe prefers, more than anything, to be comfortable and practical with her clothes. She wears a chimera hide leather vest, over a sleeveless, full body jumper. To top it all off, she sports a frayed scarf and skirt, wove from the very gold thread she can produce by spinning straw. Though the created fabric is glimmering and beautiful, it wears out quickly -- resulting in the frays. (As pictured.) Still, Chloe loves the unique twist it adds to her fashion, and keeps it that way rather than making a new scarf and skirt. Her bodysuit is one of her favorite colors (aside from gold) and has a classy pattern on it. Something that shows an unintentional glimpse into her hidden royal heritage. (Or perhaps she just liked the pattern -- no one really knows.) Last but not least, her shoes: They're made from the same chimera leather as her vest and stitched together with gold thread. Completed by gold plating and coin heels. The heels are metaphorical, of course. As there are things more valuable than gold... '''Fun Notes / Facts' *"Chlotichilda" is German for "Famous Battle" - "Chloe" means "Blooming" A reference to the 'battle of wits and means' it took for Rumpelstiltskin to get the child. *"A Chloe" is an urban term for an amazing girl with low self esteem. *Her biological parents are the King & Queen (formerly the Miller's Daughter) But through blood magic, she's also biologically like Rumpelstiltskin. *She has a brother, Prince Terence, who's a year younger and a Freshman at Ever After High. *Chloe's found she's rediculously good at DDR-like games (foot stomping, gettit?) *Her precious spinning wheel is the one from the tale. Rumpelstiltskin gave it to her as a Sweet 16's gift. 'Credits & Copyrights' *All Art By: SnowFright on DeviantART *Character Created By & © Ivorygreco Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels